Witness Protection
by Gruvia rocks
Summary: <html><head></head>Seeing a crime and then being sent halfway across the country to a new school was not any teenagers dream. Yet Juvia Lockser had to live this life. Meeting two very bossy teenage agents and being named the one's sister wasn't her idea. So under the name Juvia Fernandes she meets a boy Gray Fullbuster and now; hell! Her life is screwed! Major GrUvia with minor NaLu, GaLe, JeRza. -AU</html>
1. Chapter 1: New School and Life

**A/N: ****Here you go a new multi-chapter story to replace The Small Things which I might release again one day when I have an idea of where to send it. Oh I'll try to finish Love through It All by April 2015 and The Twist will be an unregularly updated story. I and my brother have huge writers' block on Fairy Tail Artifact Finders and my new The Dark will only be released but uncompleted for a long time. I hope this one is enjoyable and that you guys will support it.**

**Don't forget to follow and favorite while leaving me a little review sharing your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine and all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**WITNESS PROTECTION**

_**Chapter 1: New School and Life**_

The way she saw it this was the only escape the police could offer her. Moving to a new city under a new name with no family was what they gave her and it was all they could give her. Witnessing what she had she expected herself to be the most traumatic teenager in the world; even if the most dramatic one was probably taken by some blond bimbo who ran around with pom-poms. This was her new life.

Walking into the school gate with her bag held tight against her body she let her eyes land on one of the teenage CIA agents who was inside to protect her; Gajeel Redfox. She had met him before and he had given her a rundown of the rules of communicating with him. She had to avoid him when in front of students as he was the school's bad boy and she was just the new girl. Yet giving her all these rules he had given her no info of the sort of kids in the school so she was going on a limb; something she did in her previous high school as well.

Biting her lip she pushed one of her loose blue strands of hair behind her ear before entering the buzzing school hallway. Seeing the other students wearing clothes fit for a supermodel she felt too aware of her appearance having only thrown on some jeans and a white shirt. It was one of those moments she wished she hadn't entered a school where the students didn't have uniforms.

Ducking through the crowd she saw students chatting and having fun completely ignoring the pale, blue haired new girl. Not that she expected more being only a girl with now very short blue hair and nothing that really was eye catching in her complexion. She didn't have the hugest cleavage, not that it was small either. It was kind of big just not like some of the girls she had seen at her previous school who actually flaunted their chests where ever they walked. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue but seemed to hold no emotion and her hair wasn't the most eye-catching shiny shade of blue; and her skin was a creamy pale color and not the perfectly tanned skin.

Holding her head low she maneuvered herself through jocks who were throwing footballs across the hall, cheerleaders who were laughing about who knew what, couples that were making out in the hall and other sort of posies. She practically began running as she made a beeline for the school's office while repeating in her head "Juvia's name is not Juvia Lockser but Juvia Fernandes" which was her new family.

She was thinking so much she hadn't noticed the boy in front of her until they were lying on a heap on the floor. Her eyes shot wide as she looked at his shirt with her hands on his chest leading her mind to only guess of how he looked if her felt so buff under her and with his cool musky smell she could only guess he was beyond cute. He let out a small groan which made her jump upright with a blush on her cheeks as she held a hand to him so that she could help him up; her eyes floating to the roof and avoiding him.

"Thanks" he muttered pulling himself up with her hand which strangely sent a weird tingle throughout her skin. Turning to him she felt her breath escape her lungs as her eyes landed on his perfect face with a delightful scar above his one eyebrow and a sharp jaw line. His dark eyes seemed so cultivating she couldn't guess if it was dark blue or black and his wavy dark hair looked so soft she felt like she had to touch it sometime.

"Aye…" she muttered feeling a warmth rush over her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was actually blushing; she had to be a big idiot to make it so clear that she found him attractive. It was her typical dumbness coming out and all she could do was reprimand herself as she watched him make a few of his buttons loose to reveal his cross necklace and perfect muscles. Her mind seemed to drag her into a situation where she was running her hands up and down his chest as he smirked at her; stupid imagination.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" he said dragging her back to reality as she looked at him shyly while he scratched the back of his head making her blush. "I haven't seen you around before what might your name be?"

"Juvia L… Fernandes; Juvia's new here." she caught herself while she smiled at him shyly. This would probably need some getting used to if she were to be able to name herself her new name with no problem.

"Fernandes?" he asked as she only nodded at him while he raised his eyebrow. She could only bite the inside of her cheek hoping he didn't notice how nervous he made her. "We have a Jellal Fernandes here too; he might not be your brother would he?"

Recognizing the name she nodded her head while remembering her cover story which had been worked out by Jellal and Gajeel who were both teenage CIA agents. "Juvia is his sister; but Juvia was studying overseas for a while; now Juvia's here with Jellal-nii in Fiore."

"Wow…" Gray breathed making her hold her breath as she hoped he wouldn't find the story so idiotically stupid that he would never believe it in a million years. "I never knew Jellal had a sister; hell he never talks about his family. Not even to Erza who practically holds his heart in the palm of her hands."

"Typical Jellal-nii" she smiled grabbing her bag tighter to her chest and looking at Gray's deep eyes. "He always seems so unsocial."

"And you?" Gray asked catching her attention as she wanted to bite her tong; why was she even talking to him when it would only lead to more questions. Jellal had told her to wait for him before talking to any students and here she was trying to act like her lies were her total life.

"She's kind of shy but once she opens up she's like an open book." A new voice said and Juvia turned her head a little to see Jellal standing next to her while sending her a subtle glare. She knew she was going to get a big speech about this as soon as the cost was clear.

"So it runs in the family." Gray chuckled as she felt like drowning in his perfect laugh. Oh what she would do to get to know him better and tell him the truth. Maybe she was letting this move to fast from crush to obsession her mind reprimanded her again as she felt like banging her head against a wall so that her mind would shut the hell up.

"Yes" Jellal said looking at Gray seriously like this wasn't the biggest joke on the planet. "Now if you'll excuse Juvia she had to go and sign in at the office."

"That's fine." Gray shrugged as if it wasn't the biggest problem in the world while Juvia felt like getting in the futile position and crying like a baby because they had to be separated. Yes she was an idiot her mind said making her punch herself in the gut to make her eyes open to her eternal stupidity.

"Okay Juvia now go." Jellal said pushing her making her send a not so subtle glare in his direction. He only shrugged smirking as she rolled on her heel making a move to start marching to the school office in a not so happy manner.

"I'll see you later than Juvia." Gray said giving her a two fingered wave making her stop in her tracks. That was a first; usually cute guys would ignore her like she had crabs or something she could give them. Yet here was a massively cute guy busy talking to her like she was one of his oldest friends. Maybe this witness protection thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Move Juvia." Jellal's curt voice said as he jabbed her in the ribs making her flinch in pain. Oh who was she kidding; being in witness protection sucked! Stomping her feet she rushed to the school's office feeling like the world was going to end as soon as she stepped through the door marked "FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY HEAD OFFICES".

**XXXXX**

Leaning against Lucy's locker Gray waited for his best friends to show up so that he could share the news with his socialite blond friend, know-it-all student body president and idiotic pink haired dumbass. Boy would they be surprised that the laid back delinquent member of their group knew the news of a new kid before they did. It would make Lucy look at him with an open mouth and Erza glare at him for knowing more of Jellal than she did. Typical…

"Ice Princess?" a recognizable voice asked and Gray turned to smirk at his frenemy Natsu Dragneel who was holding one of his prized footballs in his hand. "What the hell are you doing leaning on Luce's locker?"

"Waiting for you guys to tell you the news." Gray said standing straight and opening his locker which was next to Lucy's while Natsu's was on the other side. Unsurprisingly Erza's was next to Natsu's making them the one group in the school who were always together. But they always were the most popular kids in school with Gray being the girl's favorite guy in school -who was also the ice hockey star- although he rejected them; damn he even had a fan club. Natsu was the sporty active delinquent and he also had a fan club of girls that dreamed of him, Erza was the kick ass law maker who had all the boys except certain ones hanging on every single word the sexy red head said and Lucy was the happy go lucky smartest girl who was also the head cheerleader and was known for her good looks and big cleavage.

"What news?" Natsu asked throwing open his locker and grabbing his math's textbook and threw it in his red dragon backpack. Typical Natsu with his obsession to dragons…

"That Jellal's sister just came to our school and is now a fellow student." Gray smirked as he watched Natsu with a sideways glance as Natsu smashed his locker and turned to Natsu with a glare. Gray only shrugged knowing Natsu was actually upset about Gray finding it out before him and the fact that Jellal never told them as she threw his needed text books into his book case.

"Jellal has a sister?" Natsu asked gnawing his chest together as he leaned against Lucy's locker. "Since when?"

"Since she was born" Gray said rolling his eyes as he closed his locker and faced Natsu with a smirk on his face. Damn he liked bragging to Natsu who had nothing to brag back about.

"But…" Natsu began when a hand slapped him on the back of the head making Gray give a deep chuckle.

"Get the hell off my locker!" a female voice growled as Natsu moved away from Lucy's locker with his jock shirt ruffled a little as he faced Lucy who was clad in her cheerleader uniform with her pink backpack on the back of her back as she glared at him.

"Sorry…" Natsu said as she only huffed opening her locker and throwing her textbooks into her bag.

"What are you guys even talking about?" she said as Erza came and opened her locker looking at the group with the side of eye as she grabbed her textbooks and put them into her briefcase.

"About Jellal's sister who is now in our school" Natsu shrugged as Lucy turned to Natsu with her mouth wide and Erza smashed her locker shut with her hair covering her face. Yes this was what Gray wanted to see and seeing it was a good feeling.

"Jellal has a sister!" Lucy screeched closing her locker and grabbing Natsu by the shirt before looking at him wide eyed. "Since when?"

"Since Gray told me so." Natsu said pointing to Gray as Gray smashed his teeth together. Did he have to tell them?

"WHAT?" Erza said grabbing Gray and pushing him against his locker as she glared up at him. "How did you find out?"

"I bumped into her." Gray said pushing Erza off him making her back away with her eyes wide.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Erza asked as her body started shaking as she thought of her long time crush who kept so many secrets from her.

"I didn't think I needed to." A new voice said and the group turned to see Jellal looking at them with no emotion on his face. "She's been overseas for so long it felt like she barely even existed."

"But she's your family." Lucy pouted at Jellal as she probably thought of Jellal's poor sister who had a brother who didn't really care about her. Gray on the other hand gnashed his teeth together as he thought of the poor bluenette whose brother never even talked to her.

"I know." Jellal said looking at them with an apologetic expression on his face. "I already feel bad for doing it to her. I already promised that we'd make up for all the time we've lost."

"That's so nice." Erza gushed looking at Jellal with her stupid in love expression which Gray would never get used to. "I wish I had an older brother like you."

"There's no need for that." Jellal laughed ruffling Erza's hair as she pouted at him. "You already have your friends."

"Aww…" Lucy began when the bell rang making Gray so relieved. He really doubted he could take another second of this corny act in front of him; it made him sick to the stomach.

Turning on his heel Gray began making his way to class knowing that his group of friends and Jellal would be heading the same way; them all being in the same home classroom. Sadly it was for the last time ever as it was their senior year and soon they would be done with all things school and move on to universities and colleges.

Heading down the hallway Gray noticed his classroom coming up and before anybody could stop him or corner him for some unknown reason Gray ducked his head in and practically ran to his desk. Inside he saw all the usual guys speaking in groups and having fun like Loke who was surrounded by girls as always. Leaning in his chair Gray didn't see Cana come up to him until she was sitting on his desk drinking from her wine bottle and just looking ready for a party.

"How're you?" she asked gaining his attention as he opened one lazy eye at her and leaned forward in his desk putting his hand stop it and trying to push her off.

"I would've been much better if you moved your ass of my desk." He said trying desperately to push her off. As he did this he saw his friends come inside and take their seats. Erza sat next to him, Natsu behind him and Lucy next to Natsu while Jellal headed to his lone corner on the other side of the classroom.

"No can do." Cana said leaning down and stopping her lips just a few centimeters away from his own. "We need to talk dumbass."

"About?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow at her as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Our relationship…" she slurred as Gray rolled his eyes leaning away from his dumb horny friend.

"What relationship?" Gray asked smirking as she jumped off his desk and sat in her desk on the other side of him with a visible pout on her face.

"I need you to explain to Bacchus that we're just friends so that he'll date me." She said taking a swig from her obviously spiked water bottle.

"Bacchus? The college dude?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow at her as she nodded her head. "Weren't you and Laxus dating the other day?"

"We broke up…" Cana waved as Gray rolled his eyes not needing her to elaborate why they broke up. Honestly he was upset because Laxus was a good guy and Gray could see she really cared for him and now she was off going with perverts again. Gray couldn't take that Cana being his best friend and all.

"Cana…" Gray sighed; feeling like punching the wall. "Laxus was a good guy; what happened?"

"Makarov saw us together and you know it's illegal for a gym teacher to be dating one of his students. So now Laxus is dating Mirajane and I'm trying to forget him using Bacchus." Cana said looking out the window with a sad expression on her face.

"Sure I'll tell Bacchus." Gray groaned as she clapped her hands together before making a beeline for the bathroom having the alcohol probably take its toll. Gray only rolled his eyes as the classroom door opened and their homeroom teacher Mr. Conbolt entered with a paper in his hands.

"Morning class" Macao said sounding as enthusiastic as the rest of the class because the weekend was over. "Where's Cana?" Macao asked looking at Cana's empty desk.

"Bathroom" Gajeel said from the front of the class while playing with his metal. "The alcohol probably took its toll on the drunk."

"Oh" Macao said shaking his head. "Well either way we have a new student; class please meet Juvia Fernandes." With that Macao pointed to the door and a familiar bluenette walked in making Gray smirk. She seemed pretty shy looking at the class but when her eyes landed on him she gave a little wave which he returned less enthusiastically. As soon as the gesture was done most of the eyes in the class landed on him and he felt like burying his head in the ground. Damn it!

"Oh so you know Mr. Fullbuster and your brother." Macao said giving Gray an evil smirk. "Since you know him you can sit next to him; Cana can find a new spot." As soon as the words left his mouth Gray felt a glare on him and he saw Gajeel and Jellal were glaring at him as they tapped their pencils on their desks.

"Okay Conbolt-sensei." Juvia said nodding and running next to Gray where she sunk into her seat probably feeling just as embarrassed as Gray. Well at least he wasn't alone on this…

As soon as Macao turned to his desk and started taking attendance Cana appeared looking at Juvia then shrugging as she picked up her bag and went to sit next to Jellal who seemed to squirm in his seat knowing the drunk was going to tease him. Gray only rolled his eyes and said "Here" as soon as his name was called. When Macao finished the task he leaned back and started dozing of as the entire classroom started talking.

"Hey are you okay?" Gray asked tapping Juvia's shoulder when he saw her looking out of the window and giving a long deep sigh which gained his attention.

"Juvia's fine." She said giving him a small smile when all hell broke loose, Lucy decided she wanted to know the new girl.

"Hi I'm Lucy!" Lucy smiled jumping out of her desk and standing next to Juvia who seemed to jump at the sudden appearance. Gray only rolled his eyes feeling like banging his head against his desk repeatedly.

"Juvia is Juvia…" Juvia said squirming in her seat as Lucy leaned close to her and seemed to inspect her eyes.

"You seem sad Juvia." Lucy said poking Juvia's cheek making her flinch at the sudden gesture. "You should smile more unlike Gray who always seems to frown."

"Hey!" Gray said shoving Lucy on the back and thus making Natsu upset; with that Natsu immediately jumped Gray and started throwing punches.

"LEAVE LUCE ALONE STRIPPER!"

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING FLAME BRAIN!"

"STOP IT!" Erza roared hitting Gray and Natsu on their heads making both of them flinch as Juvia and Lucy started giggling. Gray couldn't help but listen to Juvia's giggle which sounded like rain hitting the window; a sound he enjoyed listening to when it rained and he wasn't feeling gloomy.

"They always do that." Lucy told Juvia as she nodded at the blond with a small smile on her face; a smile that didn't reach her eyes much to Gray's displeasure.

"Juvia is certain Juvia will get used to it." Juvia said pushing one of her short loose strands behind her ear.

"I've been here for more than 5 years and I'm not used to it." Erza groaned before turning to Juvia and smiling at her. "I'm Erza Scarlet the student body president of this fine academy; I hear you're Jellal's younger sister."

"Aye…" Juvia said biting her lip as Erza smiled at her which made Gray happy at least his friends were being friendly.

"So I heard you were studying overseas, where exactly was that?" Lucy asked leaning on Juvia's desk as Juvia seemed to fidget in her desk. Something Gray couldn't help but notice which brought many questions for him. Was she really that shy?

"Yes… Juvia was studying in Isvan." Juvia said playing with the hem of her dress. "The great northern continent."

"Gray's from there." Natsu said jumping up and almost pouncing on the new girl. "He moved here when he was younger. So how is icy isle?"

"Nice…" Juvia mumbled looking out of the window at the approaching clouds. "Juvia liked the snow."

"Just like Gray." Erza smiled warmly as Juvia turned back to them. "Gray likes everything to do with ice and snow."

"Oh…" Juvia mumbled biting her lower lip again and making Gray want to grab her and ask her what the hell was wrong. Why was she acting so anti-social when talking about her past and where she lived before?

"You should sit with us at lunch." Lucy smiled as Juvia started fidgeting again.

"Juvia's siting with Jellal-nii." Juvia said sending Jellal who was trying to hide under his desk from Cana a look.

"Then it's with us." Erza pointed out as Juvia looked at Gray with wide eyes. "Jellal always sits with me."

"Okay…" Juvia said as the bell rang and the class disbanded. Juvia practically running away from Gray and his friends... All Gray could do was wonder just what she was hiding.

**A/N: DONE! DONE! DONE! What do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Will Gray find out the truth? Will Juvia befriend them? Will you guys find out what Juvia saw? Will I stop asking questions? Okay I'm done now. Thank you for reading this totally weird story!**

**Please will you guys leave me a review sharing your thoughts! Please! Don't forget to review follow and favorite so that I don't feel utterly useless.**

**Oh yeah please tell me should Cana get back together with Laxus or should she be with Bacchus or completely alone! **

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets meant to be hidden

**A/N: ****Second chapter! Whoop-whoop! Okay I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and excuse the OOCness. Oh and my late update…**

**You guys know that you guys review, follow and favorite if you enjoy this!**

**Response to my story was so great and I'm completely gushing right now. Don't worry I'll try to complete this first; I even planned out the entire story. You guys are so awesome and I send cyber cookies to all of you. The final couples for Laxus and Cana are: MirAxus (LAXUS x MIRAJANE) and Baccana (BACCHUS x CANA) as requested by my various wonderful reviewers. Thank you guys so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

_**Chapter 2: Secrets meant to be hidden**_

Climbing up the stairwell Juvia sighed as she felt the book bag begin to way heavy on her. The textbooks inside seeming to take her mind back to the last day of her life as Juvia Lockser. Honestly she missed that life and living her life as Juvia Fernandes seemed so foreign; which she knew others would put off as it being only her first day. But it was so much more than that; she wanted to open up completely to Gray, to Lucy to all of them but she couldn't.

Looking at some girls laughing in the corner of the stairwell as they covered a couple making out she felt a sudden pang in her chest… Immediately she felt her mind go back to the days of Juvia Lockser…

_**Wrapping her hand behind his head she felt him push himself tighter against her as she tried to get herself closer to him. Their lips were dancing together as she felt him push his tong into her mouth and start an unending battle. Every second of the kiss she wanted to push herself closer to him and get herself to be part of him. But suddenly he just broke the kiss and looked away.**_

"_**Bora-sama…" she whispered putting her hand on his cheek as he pulled away and looked at her with an apologetic expression on his features. **_

"_**I'm sorry Juvia but I can't anymore." He said pulling himself completely away as her curls fell next to her head and seemed to bounce about her. The feeling of her heart falling and breaking inside of her making her bite her lip as she looked up at him with a pleading expression.**_

"_**What can't you do Bora-sama?" she asked as the rain pelleted against the windows like the drum of her heart did in her chest. Her body was shaking and all she could do was stand there frozen against the wall.**_

"_**Us" Bora said turning to her as she felt her heart fall down into its deepest regions while a choked sob escaped her lips. "Me and you… I just… I don't love you Juvia. I'm sorry but you're not my type. I'm sorry."**_

"_**What?" she sobbed holding her hands over her eyes as he patted her shoulder making the heartbreak feel more and more real... She felt her body shake and her eyes turn too watery to be seen. She felt like her entire life was a lie and that he was the only person who ever mattered to her and now he was leaving her. She had given herself to him and he didn't even really care. He didn't have any feelings for her at all. Did he?**_

"_**I'm so sorry…" he said pulling away and leaving her to her tears. Sliding down the wall she felt everyone's eyes on her as she sat there hopeless. Lost… Forgotten…**_

"Hey Juvia…" a voice ripped her out of her eternal reverie and she saw Gray looking at her like he looked at a girl who had grown two heads. Maybe she had; she guessed. She kept so many secrets from him and if she were him she'd look at herself like that too. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she said looking to the side and feeling his eyes strain on her while she felt her heart leap in her chest. Something she wished wouldn't happen because she wouldn't be able to take the pain again. The pain of losing Bora still haunted her dreams; but perhaps that was better. It kept her mind away from that which really haunted her. That which had been her real downfall…

"I don't think it's nothing." Gray said putting his hand on her shoulder and making her look at him with an expression of brokenness. Pulling her gaze away from him she quickly restored her emotionless expression knowing that she couldn't show him too much if she were to keep what happened to her secret. "So either way what class do you have?" Gray asked looking in front of him as she looked at him again seeing his face pulled into a tight line as he seemed to want to ask or tell her something but he couldn't.

"Juvia has Geography with Miss Aquarius." she answered pulling her strap tight to her as she felt like telling him everything and just falling in his arms crying and letting her hidden emotions resurface; something that she knew was strictly forbidden and would be cause for her to move again and who knew where they'd dump her next… and what would happen to Gray.

"Me too" Gray breathed looking at her again with a small smirk. "You can walk with me if you want to."

"Sure…" she said nodding her head up and down as Gray took big steps and made her run after him. Soon he stopped in front of a classroom and held the door open for her. Bowing her head she accepted the gesture and walked in to the classroom which was filled with pictures of underwater creatures and whirlpools. Taking a few strides she walked to Aquarius and gave her the paper.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy Miss Fernandes." Aquarius said pointing to an empty desk at the far left corner of the classroom. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

Juvia just nodded her head and sat in the chair before looking around the classroom at the gathered students. One of those being Gray who was sitting at the front of the class with a strawberry blond haired girl next to him; the girl seemed to try to gain his attention as he looked out of the window completely ignoring her. Looking at the exchange Juvia felt her mind move back to the past again.

_**Leaning on her arms Juvia watched as Bora sat in his desk at the front of the class between his groups of followers who immediately started gushing over him. Juvia only rolled her eyes completely ignoring the boy she knew to be a playboy as she opened her textbook and looked at the diagram of a hurricane; as the book explained it. Smiling she ran her hand over the page and let herself imagine the pure power the natural occurrence possessed. **_

"_**Are you studying again?" a voice asked and Juvia turned sharply to see her best friend Ultear Milkovitch pocking her own textbook while rolling her eyes. "Honestly I think hurricanes and tornadoes are so boring…"**_

"_**Juvia finds them interesting." Juvia admitted looking at the diagram again. "Just think about the pure power they possess Ultear-san. The power to drag water into the land and clear life and boats out with one simple movement… Just imagine having that power as your own Ultear-san."**_

"_**I'd rather have the power to tell my adoptive brothers I don't want to move back next season." Ultear said tapping her pen on her desk. "Just don't get to lonely without me; I'd die if I heard my best friend hanged herself because she missed little old me."**_

"_**Meredy-san is coming with you; isn't she?" Juvia asked thinking about her other best friend who was also Ultear's roommate. She would honestly miss them as they were actually her mouth and ears since she was very unpopular and shy compared to them. She was the teacher's pet not the students' favorite. **_

"_**Yes…" Ultear said laying a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "But don't you worry; you'll be fine. Maybe even popular…" Ultear said looking around the classroom and letting her eyes land on Bora. "Like him; you'll have fan boys all over you."**_

"_**Sure" Juvia laughed rolling her eyes as Ultear glared at her. "Right after Juvia was the first woman to land on the sun and not be molten to a smoldering ash pile; which would then let solar rays shoot out but will be so little no one would even know anything happened to Juvia."**_

"_**Shut up" Ultear laughed shoving Juvia as Juvia only stuck her tong out in response. "I don't want to know anything of the world and all the terrible effects. All I care about is my friends who no matter how weird give me a small smile."**_

"_**Okay" Juvia said giving Ultear a small smile making Ultear send her thumbs up. As soon as the exchange was done both girls burst out in a fit of laughter catching the other students' attention. **_

"_**Will you two shut up?" one of the girls Juvia recognized as the most popular girl in the school Janet McCurdy remarked glaring at the two girls. Ultear answered the remark with her beautifully manicured middle fingers raised to Janet who only huffed and turned back to her group of bimbos as Juvia and Ultear called them and started gossiping about who knows what. Juvia and Ultear on the other hand started laughing right out of their stomachs making Janet twitch at their reaction.**_

"_**You are so bad Ultear-san." Juvia said in between giggles as Ultear smirked at her holding her head high.**_

"_**Aren't I?" Ultear asked making both girls laugh loudly getting the teacher's, who just entered, attention. **_

"_**Excuse me Miss Lockser and Milkovitch what's so funny? Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" the teacher asked using the know-it-all voice all teachers had. **_

"_**Sure…" Ultear slurred standing up and looking at the entire classroom. Juvia's own eyes landing on Bora's who was staring directly at her making her blush. "Me and Juvia are laughing because Janet over there" she pointed at Janet who was glaring daggers at her. "…just completely told her friends that she is planning to sleep with Bora The Prominence and giving him a sickness or was it other way around I can't remember. Sad; really sad Janet…"**_

_**With that the entire class burst out in laughter making Bora and Janet glare at everybody as the teacher tried to calm everybody down. Ultear just smirked as she sat down and giving Juvia a hidden high five as Juvia giggled with the rest of the class. **_

Juvia smiled at the memory thinking back to the days of hanging out with Ultear and Meredy while gossiping about everything and the new hottest anime characters. They would tease people who looked weird and laughed loudly at the stupidest things. Juvia missed that; she missed her friends who held her grounded and who would've stopped her from becoming Bora's girlfriend before he hurt her feelings.

Looking up she saw Aquarius talking about waves as everyone except Gray seemed to pay attention. Gray was writing something down in his notebook before folding it into a paper airplane and throwing it to her. Juvia stared big eyed as the airplane landed before her with her name written over it with messy hand writing.

Juvia opened the letter and read that was written on it feeling her heart pick up speed and seem to push Bora to the far reaches at the back of her mind. "_Meet me after class; I'd like to get to know you better without my weird friends getting in the way. –GRAY" _

Juvia blushed as she folded the letter into a small square and looked at Gray who was looking at her. She nodded her head as he smirked; turning to Miss Aquarius who was droning on about the waves. "An ocean current is a mass of water moving continuously in one direction. Surface currents are caused by…"

**XXXXX**

Gray groaned as he got up from his seat and made his way to Juvia who was still packing her things up. Seeing that her concentration seemed to be on the books Gray only sat on her desk and waited patiently for her to finish. Behind him he could feel the stares of girls on his back but he simply ignored them concentrating on the bluenette in front of him who was trying to close her book bag but seemed to have stuffed it so full her zipper failed to close. Her eyebrows came into a small frown as she clenched her teeth in concentration while making a small growling noise which Gray found surprisingly cute.

"Here let me do it." Gray said bending down and picking up her bag where he quickly moved her pencil case to a better place and zipped it close without losing a sweat. Handing the bag back to her he saw her blush while fidgeting with her shirt. Grabbing the bag she held it close to her while he only raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"What… what did Gray-sama want to talk about?" she asked looking anywhere but his face as Gray felt a chuckle rise his throat. Did she just call him –Sama? He had never been called something like that before and he couldn't help but find it funny that she called him that. It was strange but made him felt special at the same time.

"Just whatever" Gray shrugged as she looked at him with her blue eyes wide showing him shock which he saw as the second emotion he had seen in them; the first being sadness. He also saw another one but he couldn't put his finger on what it was; but it wasn't like he really cared.

"But Gray-sama…" Juvia said as they made their way out of the classroom her blue hair framing her pale face perfectly. "What can we talk about really? Whatever isn't something Juvia wants to talk about; Juvia…" she started mumbling as he felt a sweat drop on his forehead; perhaps she wasn't completely with it.

"I meant whatever we want to talk about." Gray chuckled as her cheeks became a deep color which Gray found to match them perfectly. "So how about you tell me about your family and I'll tell you about mine."

"Juvia's family?" she asked with a seemingly panicking expression on her face which Gray found strange since as far as he knew girls usually gushed about talking about themselves. Juvia seemed different… "Juvia's family is well Juvia and Jellal-nii and our cousins and… and… Juvia never really knew Juvia's parents as Juvia was sent to boarding school at a very young age… and yeah."

"How old were you?" Gray asked as Juvia seemed to look anywhere but him again; as she let her eyes land on the ground which must have been much more interesting than him if he understood her correctly.

"Juvia was 4…" Juvia gulped turning to him with an emotionless expression on her face once again. Gray couldn't help but clench his jaw as he felt like an idiot for ruining the small moments he had to see actual emotion from her. "So what about Gray-sama's family?"

"Get ready for a long sad story." Gray said as she nodded for him to continue. "I was born to Silver Fullbuster and his beautiful wife Mika; my mother. But at a young age they died in a car crash leaving me completely alone so I moved to my cousins'. There I lived with my aunt Ul Milkovitch, her daughter and my cousin Ultear Milkovitch and Ul's adoptive son Lyon Bastia. We were kind of close and all of us had an obsession with ice living in Isvan and all. But then Ul got in a car accident and we were transported here for the best hospital in Fiore is Magnolia Hospital. Ul landed in a coma and Ultear was put in charge but it must have been too much for her so she went to Hargeon where she attended Phantom Academy for years. Lyon on the other hand moved to Clover where he signed into Lamia Scale High thus leaving me here alone with Ul. I lived with the money Ul and my parents left behind for years with it having to pay for Ultear, me, Lyon and Ul. Luckily Ultear moved back here and is now attending our school but being in the elite class called Crime Sorciere. As you know your brother's part of that class to; but unlike Ultear he likes to be in some of our classes as well. So yeah that's my family."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said making him turn to her with a raised eyebrow where he saw her nervously twitching on her spot. "Is there a chance we'll see Ultear-san?"

"No not really." Gray said finding the question a big surprise and something he couldn't entirely understand. "She doesn't really come into this section like Jellal. We don't even go home together; the only chance we'll have of seeing her is if you come home with me."

"Oh okay." Juvia said nodding her head and smiling at him. Once again her smile didn't reach her eyes much to Gray's displeasure. "So is Gray-sama ready for lunch?" she asked showing with her head that they were at the lunch hall. Gray chuckled at himself for not noticing it earlier making Juvia smile at him; for once a smile that reached her eyes.

"Sure lets go." he said guiding her in as she nodded her head and they went into the busy lunchroom where students were chatting and laughing while they ate the lunch they had been served. Gray guided Juvia to the lunch line where each of them got the typical lunch of everyday which made Gray sick to the stomach; but then again it was better than the lunch he made.

Turning with Juvia he saw Lucy waving at them and together they walked to the table where Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Levy, Cana, Loke, Elfman and Lisanna sat with their lunches in front of them while they stared at Gray and the new girl. Each of them having corny smiles except Loke who had a flirtatious one which Gray wanted to hit off his face for some unknown reason.

**XXXXX**

Crunching his teeth together Gajeel watched as Juvia sat with the popular kids of FTA which kind of upset him. He knew being with them would lead to some situations where they wouldn't be so well hidden which would in the end ruin everything. He was not ready to have to find a new life for her when they had just gotten the one she was currently living in. He was upset just thinking about the trouble there would come if she blew her cover.

"Oi Gajeel why are you staring at the new girl like that?" one of his friends named Jake asked as he picked up a piece of his disgustingly bad food which made Gajeel sick to the stomach and stuffed it in his mouth. "I understand she's smoking hot but we always thought you like the little one… What was her name again?"

"Levy…" Gajeel growled turning to his so called friends. "And you guys can shut the hell up before I fucking make you shut up. Juvia is off limits to the likes of you and if you hadn't noticed her brother will kill all your ugly asses if you get near her. She's an old friend of mine and that's why I'm looking at her so stuff it."

"Cool down Kurogane…" Jake's best friend Daniel said stuffing some bread in his mouth. "We didn't do anything… yet." With that the entire group except Gajeel started laughing as Gajeel bent his fork in his hand imagining hitting those damn smiles of their faces.

"Excuse me…" Gajeel growled getting up and getting a Coke at the vending machine. Sometimes he even wondered why he mixed with those types of guys. But he knew it was to see if they did anything illegal; but that didn't mean he liked it. Downing the coke he didn't even realize someone was standing next to him until he saw a small hand put a coin in the vending machine.

Turning slightly he saw it to be Levy McGarden herself who was waiting for a cream soda to come down for her to drink. He found himself smiling at the way she fidgeted under his intense stare as she waited for the machine to work. He was surprised her dumb ass fan club wasn't with her that lunch period but at the same time he was happy about it. It wasn't everyday he had the smartest girl in the entire school completely alone in front of him.

"The machine seems to be slow today…" she mumbled as Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. This truly was a strange day; usually everyone avoided the big scary rebel of the school. He couldn't exactly blame them though he did bully a lot of people; Levy and her fan boys included.

"Yeah but the drinks are good." Gajeel grumbled turning his head slightly to the side as he watched her stiffen at his response. Relaxing her shoulders she continued waiting as she started playing with the hem of her shirt while she bit her bottom lip as if she wanted to say something but she was too scared to do so.

"I hope so…" she said as her drink finally clanked in the machine to Gajeel's displeasure. He wished it took longer so that he could talk to her more. "So how's your report card looking?" Levy asked to his surprise.

"The same as last time" Gajeel shrugged as Levy turned to glare at him. He supposed it was because she had seen his previous one and raised her concern thereof.

"Gajeel; you need to concentrate on school work." Levy sighed opening her can as she stared at him wide eyed. "Otherwise how will you get into college?"

"Listen, shrimp," Gajeel said turning away and looking at his table where his friends were making kissy-kissy faces at him which just pissed him off more. "I don't care about college and I already have plans for my life. You should care about your own life shrimp and just do what you want to. Become a lawyer or whatever; just don't care about me." With that Gajeel started walking away and feeling a pain within him for blowing her off like that when she seemed to care about him.

"But I care about you…" she whispered before turning away and heading to her own friends. Gajeel felt guilt grow within his heart but he knew he had to keep her out of his life. He lived a dangerous life where people got killed daily and like hell was he involving anybody else in it. Being part of the CIA and going on covert operations wasn't a job he felt her future husband deserved.

Sitting back down in his table he watched his friends swear and talk about going drinking that night but he seemed to ignore them as he looked at Levy and her table with the side of his eyes. He watched Juvia fidget in her spot as Jellal told her "life" story while Levy stared at him with a sympathetic expression. Something he felt he didn't deserve.

**XXXXX**

As lunch finished Juvia noticed how everybody around her seemed to seem so at home with each other and all she felt like was a worm between a bunch of butterflies. She felt like she didn't really belong and she never would. It was probably because she had to lie to them and they were so bitterly honest with her. She felt like no matter what she did; she would never be part of them. Maybe Juvia Lockser could but Juvia Fernandes was no part of them.

As soon as the bell rang she saw Gray and Lucy waiting for her as they were in her next class and thus she felt her heart expand. They actually cared about her and here she was lying to them. Yet she would make the best out of this and try to befriend them; mostly Gray. She felt as if Lucy, Erza, Levy, Cana and Lisanna were her love rivals. But of course she'd befriend them and maybe her relationship with them can be like her relationship with Ultear and Meredy was before they moved… to Gray as she newly discovered.

She could only hope that she'd never see them and blow her cover. She really didn't want to start a new life again; losing one was bad enough. Looking at Gray she felt a soft voice whisper in her heart that she didn't want to lose him. But of course something else asked her if she could really trust him? If he wouldn't break her heart like Bora had?

"Umm… If you guys would excuse Juvia I want to talk to her." Jellal's voice interrupted her thoughts and she saw Lucy and Gray agree to her deepest disappointment. She wasn't entirely certain if she could trust the CIA agents yet. Call it paranoia or whatever but Juvia was scared of the CIA. They dealt with terrorists and people like that every day and now she was practically on their list. She really would've preferred the FBI. But no what she witnessed called for the CIA.

"Come on." Jellal said holding out a hand to her and she nodded letting him lead her into the opposite direction as Gray and Lucy were going. Raising an eyebrow at him she saw he took her to the school phycologist's office and opening the door she saw it to be empty. Wouldn't she get in trouble for not being in class?

"Don't worry we already made an excuse by your teacher's." Jellal said as Juvia sat on the visitor's seat and he made himself at home on the phycologist chair; the door being firmly locked.

"What's going on Jellal-san?" Juvia asked as she looked around the peaceful office noticing a nametag on the table saying MIRAJANE STRUASS SCHOOL PHYCOLOGIST… Lisanna's sister…

"Jellal-nii; remember to always call me that." Jellal said turning sharply to her as she gulped. "Now let's talk about your cover story I feel it's not explained to you enough."

"Okay…" Juvia said sinking back into her seat as Jellal looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "…Jellal-nii…"

"Juvia we're not the bad guys." Jellal said shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "You can relax. Okay so tell me everything you understand of your history."

"Sure…" Juvia nodded relaxing her shoulders; perhaps she should just relax. "Juvia is Juvia Fernandes, Jellal-nii's sister by a few months. Juvia was sent to a boarding school in Isvan at a young age and Juvia is a model student. Juvia's hobbies are swimming, art and weather studies. Juvia really loves her brother but feels that he doesn't care about Juvia and Juvia is old friends with Gajeel-kun since he once protected her from bullies when he was in Isvan on a holiday. Yet now Juvia avoids him because he became a rebel, yet Juvia still cares about him."

"Okay what do you know about your parents, Gajeel's dislikes and likes as well as my likes and dislikes?" Jellal asked as Juvia felt like running into a wall. Great she completely forgot to listen to that.

"Nothing…" Juvia squeaked as Jellal shook his head hitting his face with the palm of his hand.

"Okay your parents died when they were kidnapped by a group of kidnappers with your brother; you were in boarding school at the time." Jellal started as he looked Juvia in the eyes making it so that Juvia saw pain flash in eyes. "Gajeel likes alcohol, cats, dragons, and the color black and fighting. He dislikes love stories and school; but he loves working on cars and other objects doing quick fixer uppers. I like stars, music, books, school and the color scarlet. I dislike gangs and other rebel groups thus I don't like you being around Gajeel that much. I love bikes and Erza…" he cleared his throat at this as Juvia giggled a little. "…and I will fight if I have to yet I prefer sorting it out on a professional level. I have been in gangs and was once a rebel but I changed my life since that time."

"Why did Jellal-nii tell Juvia who he likes?" Juvia asked looking at Jellal who seemed to want to disappear in his seat when she finished asking the question.

"Because you know sisters who tease brothers about their crushes…" Jellal said as Juvia nodded her head while he blushed looking out of the window. "That's why. So did you get everything I told you?"

"Juvia got it." Juvia smiled as Jellal sat there with his face flushed having to have to admit his crush to her. "Jellal-nii; why did you join the CIA?"

"Because…" Jellal sighed looking out the window with a sad expression on his face. "Some of my story is true. I witnessed my parents' murder and I was kidnapped by people; international slave laborers. Erza was there too and we lived our lives in fear every day until the CIA showed up and saved our lives. I decided to join them there with some of my ex-friends one of these being a kid named Simon. We infiltrated a gang and Simon was murdered when they found out who he was; my name was still clear. I witnessed this and have felt guilty ever since; since I could've saved him. That's why I'm here now; to rest a little and avoid that life for a while."

"Juvia's sorry…" Juvia said feeling her heart go to him. She never knew Jellal's history and now that she did she felt so bad for not trusting him. He was actually a nice guy and not the type of guy she labelled him as.

"Well either way…" Jellal said clearing his throat as he got up and opened the door. "We should head to class now. Yours is just past the lunch room. The teacher is Laxus Dreyar; have fun." And with that he was gone again as Juvia sighed picking up her bag and heading to class. Why did a guy like Jellal have to have been through so much? Why did she have to see what she did and have to take his family name? Why? Why? Why?

**A/N: Well what do you think of the second chapter? I had to make Ultear & Meredy Juvia's friends to complicate her life. I'm so mean… He he he… So what did you guys think of Jellal's past? Of Gajeel? Of Juvia's flashbacks? Of Gray's past? I really hope you guys enjoyed this and please don't feel bad about reviewing. I really liked getting 17 reviews for my first chapter. You guys made my heart swell up so much! **

**See you in our next chapter and look forward to a little piece (not the entire story) of what Juvia saw… hehe… **


	3. Chapter 3: What's left of me?

**A/N: Third chapter of many! I'm super excited of where this story is heading! So many characters so little time my dear friends! Please PM if you guys just want to talk or anything. **

**Please REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE for this unexperienced writer. **

**Disclaimer: I really doubt I'll ever own Fairy Tail; I can't draw or come up with such an epic story line. Thus all of the rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

_**Chapter 3: What's left of me?**_

Watching Gray from her seat in the classroom Juvia bit the back of her pen imagining the feel of his chest again. Blushing she looked out of the class' window and imagined a scene where he was holding her while looking at her with passion in his eyes. In her mind she watched as he lowered himself to kiss her on the lips and she felt herself prepare for the kiss when a loud bell ripped her out of her imagination.

Looking around the classroom she saw all the students get up while taking to their friends; their excitement of heading home evident on their features. Putting her own belongings away she noticed that no one seemed to head to her; not even Gray who seemed like he was in a rush to do something. Not that she should have expected more, they had just met that day and she was a total stranger to him. Plus there was no way they could be a real couple like she wished they could.

Getting up from her seat she pushed her way past the remaining students not even sparing a glance at any of them as her heart felt heavy in her chest. Honestly she guessed they didn't even know that she was in their classes. She hardly stood out with her short blue hair, washed out jeans, white shirt and white sneakers. Once her hair was longer; and she kind of missed it but she knew her hair was in a very rare style and people would recognize her with it.

People that she feared…

_**Running Juvia barely spared a glance to look behind her as she heard the footsteps gaining on her. Seeing a group of boxes in front of her Juvia leapt behind it and tried to calm her heartbeat and her breathing; fear taking control of her body and making her shake slightly as she leaned against the boxes that read "FRAGILE"; well damn that she was in a warehouse.**_

"_**She went this way right?" one of the men asked as he searched with his gun at the ready if he should shoot.**_

"_**Yes; or at least I think she did." the other man said searching for her in between the alleyways. Gulping a little she tried to shrink deeper into the box pile while she gave a quick prayer that they wouldn't find her.**_

"_**Damn the boss is going to kill us if we don't find her." the first man said stomping his foot on the ground as he shot a random box which was luckily on the other side of Juvia. "We can't let anybody know about what we're up to."**_

"_**Yeah well now she knows some international criminals are right in Fiore." the other growled as he glared at the boxes Juvia was hiding behind. Freezing she felt like she was going to die. Not that anybody would care; but she didn't want to die yet. She was only 17 and had her whole life in front of her. Pulling her beaten and bruised hands tighter to her chest she felt the pain shoot through her body as she pushed her nails into her skin increasing the already intense pain. Her whole body hurt and now she was just worsening it; but anything to keep her mind off of them.**_

"_**Let's go check on the other side of the warehouse; she isn't here. If she was she would've blown it already." the first man said turning on his heel to quickly be followed by his partner. Waiting for about 1 minute Juvia quickly jumped out and made a beeline straight for the exit. **_

_**As soon as the cold air hit her face Juvia felt chills run throughout her body as she took a deep breath. But she quickly cleared her thoughts and ran into the streets to disappear in downtown Fiore hoping that nobody followed her. When she saw a police office she felt her heart jump right into her throat as she ran inside seeing police officers busily checking files and discussing who knew what.**_

"_**Help…" Juvia said her voice hoarse from being locked up for a few days with no water as she yelled for help and immediately everyone jumped to help her. **_

"Juvia?" a voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see Lucy looking at her with a raised eyebrow as she tried to give a small smile; but she must've failed if Lucy's concerned expression was any indication of that.

"Hello Lucy-san" she smiled as Lucy looked her up and down with her pom-poms in hand. "Does Lucy-san know where Jellal-nii is; Juvia needs his help to go home."

"No not really; but I tell you what. You should come watch me in cheerleading practice as Jellal has after school activities. Won't that be fun?" Lucy asked with her excited smile appearing on her face as Juvia felt like tearing it to shreds yelling at her to stop being so damn happy. But of course Juvia couldn't do it straight forward to her LOVE-RIVAL for Gray's precious attention.

"Sure Juvia would enjoy that." Juvia smiled as Lucy clapped her hands excitedly when a certain pink haired football star appeared and threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder much to her visible annoyance.

"Luigi!" Natsu smiled as Juvia giggled at the way Lucy frowned at him seeming to want to attack him viciously. "Will you be cheering for me today?"

"No, I'll be cheering for Juvia." Lucy said giving an evil smile to Natsu as Juvia felt like disappearing. The way Natsu looked at her scared her; she was not his LOVE-RIVAL! Or…or was he interested in Gray too?

"But Luce…" Natsu pouted before looking at Juvia with a big smile on his face. "Couldn't you cheer for both me and Juvia; were both your friends?" Yep definitely not LOVE-RIVALS…

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm doing your homework!" Lucy yelled pulling away from Natsu as he grinned at her. Juvia felt like laughing at the two; they seemed really close. Juvia swore that if she hadn't known better she would've thought they were a couple.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed before running away with new fire in his steps. Juvia and Lucy laughed at his silliness as Juvia felt like she could really fit in with them two. If it weren't for them being so silly and crazy…

"Come on Juvia let's go!" Lucy said grabbing Juvia's hand and dragging her along. Laughing Juvia willingly followed Lucy as she felt eyes on her back. Turning slightly she saw Gajeel glaring at her but of course she only smiled waving; which caused him glare even harder. All Juvia could wonder was; what his problem was.

**XXXXX**

Gray slumped into the seat behind Cana on the bench on the side of the football field. It took him long enough to catch up with the drunk brunette who was now smiling as she texted somebody on her phone. Glaring at her Gray poked her shoulder making her turn to him fast with shock written on her features.

"What is it now Fullbuster?" Cana asked texting on her phone again as Gray glared at her; he didn't particularly like being ignored by his best friend. He came all this way to talk to her alone and she was trying to blow him off. Not cool…

"Cana; it's about Bacchus." Gray said as she fell back in her seat rolling her eyes. "He's known to be a woman…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Fullbuster." Cana said getting up and glaring at Gray. "Who I date is my business and he is exactly what I need right now. With my dad trying to befriend me and Laxus no longer around I need somebody like him. Okay?"

"But Cana…" Gray began when Cana turned around fully glaring at Gray with hate evident in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Cana said pushing Gray and making him hit the back of the bench painfully and flinch. "You've been on my back too much these days. I'll drink as much as I want and I'll date whomever I want. So back off!"

"Cana damn it's not Bacchus I'm worried about!" Gray said jumping up and standing head to head with Cana. "It's everything! Cana I know you're a drunk but you don't usually drink yourself into a stupor like you recently started doing. So please just tell somebody what's up and maybe we can…"

"We can what?" Cana barked as she started walking away from Gray with her shoulders stiff. "Sort out my issues? That won't help. Now if you want to talk to me don't bash my life. See you later lover boy." And with that the usually relaxed Cana was gone. Feeling like punching a wall Gray got up to see the football team and the cheerleaders coming out. But they weren't what caught his attention; the person following Lucy was.

Juvia seemed to be laughing as she walked up the bleachers and got a great vintage point. Lucy only waved as she started performing her routine while Juvia looked out on the streets where Gray saw a black car ride by slowly. Who the hell was that?

**XXXXX**

Bacchus sighed as he pulled his only tux out of his closet and looked at how ruffled it was. That was nice; the only decent thing he had to wear and it needed ironing badly. As he glared at it he noticed a text on his phone from Gray Fullbuster; Cana's buddy.

"ME AND CANA ARE ONLY FRIENDS; PLEASE DON'T HURT HER –GRAY" the message read and all Bacchus could do was smirk as he opened the text menu and texted back.

"WASN'T PLANNING TO; CANA'S A GREAT GIRL AND I'M LUCKY TO EVEN GET A DATE WITH HER. I PROMISS I'LL PROTECT HER HEART LIKE IT'S A VALUABLE GLASS PIECE. MY PAST WAS MY PAST. SHOULD I TALK TO HER 'BOUT THE RECENT RISE IN HER DRINKING?-BACCHUS" he texted back thinking of Cana: her beautiful smile, cheeky smirk when she outdrank a man, her tanned skin and her beautiful face with that silky smooth hair. Yes he was whipped…

"PLEASE DO." The phone buzzed as he received the text from Gray. He knew Gray probably didn't trust him and he didn't blame him. Bacchus admitted it; he was a heck of an ass before but what could he say. Cana changed him. No college girl, older woman or anybody could get Cana out of his mind. He had fallen for her and he felt like he was falling more every day. She was… she was… perfect…

Jumping up he grabbed his tux and ran to the college's Laundromat. Time to get ready for a date with the most beautiful girl in the world… Taking a swig from his alcohol he felt it burn in his throat as he imagined her in a dress… Cana…

**XXXXX**

Jellal sighed as he walked with Erza who was smiling as she told him of the many club activities the school was planning to start up; he always knew Fairy Tail Academy was expanding but now it felt like it was leaping to the best school in Fiore. Holding his camera close to him he thought of the day Juvia showed up at the CIA office and he was called in. She looked so scared and her entire body was bruised. Honestly seeing a girl like that had brought him back to his past; but that day was probably terrible for her. She was afraid and he knew she had never been in a situation like that.

"_**Jellal, I hope you enjoyed Magnolia but soon you're going to have to be off again." Jura said as he read Jellal's case file while Jellal cringed thinking of being sent out into the terrible world again. "I know you're not entirely stable yet; but we can't keep you there without any mission."**_

"_**But I…" Jellal started when there was a knock on the door and Sherry stood there with a shaking bluenette in her arms. The bluenette had pale skin, long blue hair that was curled at the bottom, scared blue eyes and bruises all over her body. Jellal and Jura immediately jumped up to help but Sherry shook her head taking the girl and putting her in the chair next to Jellal.**_

"_**Jellal's not leaving Magnolia; for love." Sherry said making Jellal widen his eyes before she held her hand up silencing Jura who was about to say something. "Obaba-sama already decided Juvia here will go to live with Jellal as his little sister, love…"**_

"_**What's happened to her?" Jellal asked taking a curious glance at Juvia who was trying to escape his eyes much to his surprise. **_

"_**Juvia's been through some terrible things." Sherry said rubbing Juvia's arm up and down as Jellal glanced at the normally cheery pink haired that looked so filled with sympathy as she looked at Juvia. "She's the one who tipped us off on the red alert… There was no love given to her…" **_

"_**So it's like witness protection?" Jura asked before Sherry nodded her head while he seemed to clench his jaw. "We're not the FBI…"**_

"_**I know" Sherry interrupted his speech. "But the FBI won't be able to protect her; that's why she's our witness; love. So Gajeel-san and Jellal-san are in charge of her protection… for love!"**_

"_**Fine…" Jura grumbled rubbing his bold head. "But we're going to check in regularly."**_

"_**Of course…" Sherry smiled before bending down and looking Juvia straight in the eyes. "Now you'll be okay Juvia-chan; Jellal-san will be an excellent brother."**_

"_**But what if they find Juvia…?" Juvia said tugging her legs close to her chest. "Juvia doesn't want to put anybody in danger…"**_

"_**You won't" Jellal said smiling at Juvia "I promise"**_

And just like that Jellal felt like he was a real brother and that he'd protect her through it all. She reminded him of a little girl who needed protection and he would be honored to be her brother. Clutching his camera closer to him he turned to Erza who was now looking out of the window with the wind blowing her hair away from her face and he felt like he was looking at an angel. Her scarlet hair was flowing behind her and the sun was shining on her face making it glow as her brown orbs searched the outside world.

"Jellal…" Erza said turning to him with a small frown on her face. "Do you sometimes think of when we were children and kidnapped? I still do; but one thing I can't figure out if why you never told me about Juvia. You told me everything didn't you?"

"No…" Jellal said shaking his head as he looked at the black object in his hand thinking of all the days he and Erza were doing slave labor as men laughed at the wounds on their backs. "I never did; I always told you the happy things to keep you positive. I never wanted to ruin your joy… I just…"

"Would you tell me the sad things now?" Erza asked taking a step forward and putting her hand on his cheek. Her eyes searched his and all Jellal could feel was his heart which hit against his chest like a bulldozer.

"No" Jellal said pulling away and looking down the hallway. "I can never tell you everything about me Erza; I just can't…" He felt his face scrunch up as he let the painfully truthful words escape his mouth. He hated keeping secrets from Erza but he knew it was for the better. It always was…

"Why?" Erza asked turning back to the window as Jellal heard the pain in her voice. He so wanted to comfort her but he knew he never could. She lived an open life and he was a man who had to live in mystery with secrets upon secrets. "Why do you and your sister live in mystery? I try so hard to get closer to you but every time I feel like you're finally going to open up you just close up again. I saw your sister does the same; and all I want to know is why?"

"I'm sorry Erza but… I can't tell you…" Jellal said taking Erza's face in his hand and turning her towards him. Her eyes seemed filled with sadness as he stared into them and so he felt like he was hurting her more by being secretive. That was something he never wanted to do. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay" Erza said nearing Jellal so that their breath mingled in such a sweet way that Jellal could practically taste her. Strawberry cake with a little minty after taste… "I don't mind…"

As her lips were about to touch his Jellal pulled away looking sadly to the ground as Erza did the same. Jellal hated rejecting her but he knew it was for the better; he could never drag her into his life. She didn't deserve it.

"I'll then be off to do the last bit of work needed for the new clubs." Erza said as she slowly walked away from Jellal who sighed as he fell against the wall. Shit he hated this; throwing his arm over his face he felt like punching himself in the gut. He had just hurt the girl he cared for most and now all he had left was the remnants of a sweet moment he ruined.

"You look like you've been through hell." a gruff voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Jellal opened his eyes to see Gajeel looking at him while chewing an unlit cigarette. He knew Gajeel didn't smoke but had a like to chew the things or metal; mostly metal. But that was confiscated from him; not that the cigarettes wouldn't be.

"What's up?" Jellal asked as he started walking with Gajeel stepping in next to him as they headed to the fields.

"Jura and Ichiya are here to talk with us and Juvia." Gajeel shrugged as Jellal groaned; damn he was not pleased with the check in's. "Plus Juvia's with the cheerleaders."

"Joining them or what?" Jellal barked turning to Gajeel who only smirked folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know but you know it's against the rules for Juvia to join any clubs; they get publicity." Gajeel said as Jellal rolled his eyes opening the door to the football field where they saw the cheerleaders and football players practicing.

"I know Gajeel." Jellal said as he walked out. "I don't see her but I'll go hear from Laxus and Mirajane where she is; you stay here. It'll be weird if you're looking for her after all."

"Yeah; whatever" Gajeel shrugged as the door closed behind Jellal. Jellal always felt that he was kind of mean to Gajeel but Gajeel was really acting like an asshole around the school. He wished Gajeel had another role to play as he wasn't that bad a guy; but he just had to go with the flow.

Walking out to the field Jellal walked up to Mirajane who was rallying the cheerleaders with her cheery smile on her face. When Jellal was still walking he saw Laxus run up from his coaching position and kiss Mirajane on the cheek as she turned around and hugged him.

Jellal always knew that Laxus and Mirajane had feelings for each other for years and that Laxus had only gone out with Cana because he had a little crush on her; but his true feelings were for Mirajane. Cana and Laxus' breakup wasn't a big thing because in all honesty they never had deep feelings for each other. Everyone thought they did but they didn't; Jellal knew it from the beginning because both Laxus and Cana admitted it to him because he was the new guy who'd actually listen without throwing a little fit about it.

Cana seemed upset now but she wasn't upset about her breakup. It was because of her dad, Gildarts Clive, a police officer. Once again she admitted it to him when he drove her home when he saw her at a bar drunk. Stupid Gajeel was too lazy to do it so he called Jellal to take her home. Jellal felt like he was the middle man in all the issues of all the people in the school.

Taking the last few steps Jellal stopped in front of the happy couple who only flushed when they saw him. Typical; Jellal sighed as he looked around the football field at the cheerleaders but he saw no Juvia in between them. Well then… where could she be?

"Hey Jellal-kun; are you searching for someone?" Mirajane asked following his eyes as Jellal quickly turned back to her with a confused expression on his face. Where was Juvia?

"Have you seen Juvia; Mirajane-sensei?" Jellal asked before Mirajane glanced up the bleachers. Jellal followed her eyes to where he saw Juvia laughing as Gray pointed to something in her math book.

"She seems to be having fun with Gray." Laxus said as Jellal sighed. He could see that Juvia was falling in love with the star hockey player and he was worried about that.

"Thanks for the help…" Jellal said before he walked up to the bleachers; where he walked up to Juvia and Gray who were having a very weird conversation.

"I'm telling you x is 7!" Gray said pointing at the picture of a hexagon in Juvia's math book.

"No Gray-sama x is 6+2." Juvia giggled as Gray pouted pulling his arms over his chest.

"Who asked who to help here?" Gray asked as Juvia giggled putting her math book away while he somehow stripped.

"Juvia thinks Juvia will ask Jellal-nii." Juvia said shaking her head while Gray only shrugged leaning back in his seat as relaxed as always. Jellal cleared his throat obtaining their attention making Juvia blush as Gray only looked at him with a half opened eye.

"I was hoping Juvia could come with me." Jellal said as Juvia nodded her head picking up her bag. "It's a family emergency; I'm sorry if I bothered your math lessons."

"Nah its fine" Gray shrugged sitting up straight and smirking at Juvia. "You'll see it's 7."

"No Juvia won't" Juvia giggled before she and Jellal started making their way to the doors and going back inside the school hallway.

"You like him don't you?" Jellal asked when they were out of earshot making Juvia flush a deep scarlet color reminding Jellal of Erza's hair.

"How did Jellal-nii know?" Juvia asked as Jellal chuckled patting her shoulder.

"Brother's intuition." Jellal teased feeling like their roles were finally becoming natural to them. Perhaps this was a step in the right direction.

**XXXXX**

Walking with Gajeel and Jellal; Juvia watched as Gajeel tried to get what Juvia was up to out of Jellal who kept his mouth shut much to Juvia's relief. She knew Gajeel wouldn't like her getting a crush on one of the most popular guys in the entire school as the risk of her appearing in some kind of publication was too high and he didn't want her to be found. She knew it was only to protect her but she couldn't stop; even if her mind and Gajeel were fighting with her because of it she just couldn't keep away.

"Tell me already Titania's boyfriend!" Gajeel roared pulling his own hair as his face was contorted into a scowl which made Juvia gulp. He could really be scary; not that she was scared of him. It was just she was scared of what he'd do if he didn't find out. Yes she was kind of paranoid.

"She was getting help with her math." Jellal sighed looking at Gajeel like he was an idiot who didn't know a thing. "And for the last time; me and Erza are not dating. I couldn't put Erza in the kind of situation where she could be hunted by the people who hate us."

"Excuses…" Gajeel shrugged as Juvia giggled at the glare Jellal sent him while he opened the door. Juvia guessed that if she'd ever fill in a form with the names of her new best friends she'd put Jellal and Gajeel's names in. Mostly because she could actually befriend them without lying about anything and they were funny.

"GAJEEL! JELLAL! JUVIA! COME HERE!" Jura's voice interrupted their conversation and the three headed to the black car where Jura and a short man Juvia had never seen before stood with files in their hands. Juvia saw the man was short, kind of ugly and had bright orange hair. When he saw her he winked while spraying a spray into his mouth leading Juvia to believe he was a creeper as well.

"Hey Jura, Ichiya" Jellal said nodding at the men before pointing to Juvia. "Here's Juvia."

"Oh yes she is a beauty." The orange haired man Juvia guessed to be Ichiya said jumping forward and taking her hand in his own before kissing the top of it making her gag. "I'm Ichiya; the man of Erza-chan's dreams but I'd go on a date with you too. Plus you have beautiful perfume…"

"NO SHE WON'T!" Gajeel said pushing the man away from Juvia as Juvia thought that she better remember to thank him later. "Plus Titania doesn't like your ugly face you baboon."

"Oi!" Ichiya yelled glaring at Gajeel who only smirked crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't handle your superiors like that."

"Actually I don't mind if he handles you like that; anyone else would be a problem." Jura shrugged before turning to Juvia and ignoring the yelling Ichiya and smirking Gajeel who was pulling him up by his underpants. "So Miss Lockser; how's the new school?"

"Juvia enjoys it." Juvia nodded as she felt her legs shaking under her; she was still kind of scared of Jura. He seemed to be a threatening presence in the CIA and she felt like he'd do anything anytime. "Juvia feels comfortable with Jellal-nii and Gajeel-kun."

"Oh that's nice." Jura smiled before looking at Juvia closely while whispering. "I hear you are hanging out with Natsu's group. Is that true?"

"Yes…" Juvia squeaked as Jura only smiled rubbing her hair.

"They're nice kids, but I want you to be careful around them as well. Don't get into any articles, pictures or any such thing." Jura said looking at Jellal. "I trust you can make sure it remains that way. She's allowed to be their friend; but I don't want her to be in any kind of social media, publicity or have any achievement that can be put on the internet."

"I'll make sure she remains like a ghost." Jellal said standing so straight Juvia thought he might just go off singing the national anthem which would be weird. "But I have one question why are you guys here; the meeting is supposed to be in a week?"

"Our contacts said a search is about to begin for their mark: Juvia Lockser." Jura said looking at Jellal so seriously Juvia felt like her heart was about to explode. The danger was growing and she wasn't sure she could handle this. Not after what they had done to her…

**XXXXX**

The sound of weapons hitting metal tables was heard throughout the warehouse as smoke rose to the roof; while men were discussing plans to get to the girl. The cars were busy being loaded with different kind of weapons including bombs, guns, knives, knuckle busters, poison, arrows, bows and poison darts. They were as ready as any hunter could be to start the hunt for their pray.

Some of the men were practicing their aim on an image of a pale blue haired girl with long hair which was curled at the bottom with a smile on her face as she sat proudly on a chair with her school uniform on which was pasted on one of the wooden boxes. The image was filled with many darts which had hit their target and the men throwing the image smirked as it hit…

In the middle of the group a chair with blood splattered around it sat proudly making the men feel like they'd find her fast. One of the men wearing a dirty brown hoodie bent down at the chair and picked up the scarf which had remained through the whole period since they lost her; smelling it he let the sweet smell fill his nose. The smell of the ocean with a little bit of that fresh smell after a rain storm.

"Are you ready?" the gruff voice of the leader said as he stood in the middle of the room with an evil smirk on his face. "Now you guys know what we think of our prisoners escaping before we killed them. That is unacceptable and if you guys don't want to find your heads in my room decorating little bottles; with your torso's being the only bit of you left to the outside world you'll find her."

"We won't fail…" the man with the scarf said as he held the scarf against his cheek smelling her blood and her perfume. "You'll have her dead body or maybe even her living body right in front of you by the end of the month."

"Good…" the boss smiled before raising his gloved hand in the sky with a gun in his hand. "Now be off and bring me the little bitch!" with that he let a single bullet escaped and all the men started cheering as they jumped in cars and rode out of the warehouse with the promise of death filling the air.

Smiling a cruel smile the leader lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth before bending next to the chair and smiling. "You won't come out of this Miss Lockser…" and with that he walked into his office with the faint noise of speeding cars behind him. Juvia Lockser was so to say… DEAD…

**A/N: Done! So what did you guys think? Did you guys like the Jellal and Erza part? What about the Baccana part? What do you guys think of Juvia's new situation? Who do you guys think the bad guys are? I really want to know what you guys think. I'm hoping to get past 17 reviews again!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Gajeel: Please just review; she's getting on my nerves…**

**Me: HEY!**

**Gajeel: Geehee! **


End file.
